


Snowy night

by navaan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, Dick Grayson is Robin, Family moments, Ficlet, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Robin are out patroling Gotham on a cold night after it snowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/)**comicdrabbles** prompt #021 - Snow

Dick huddled down beside him, pulling his yellow cape around himself to keep warm. Bruce had the urge to pull him closer, under his own cape, but the boy wasn't shivering and it really wouldn't do for Batman to show his protectiveness like that when they where out on patrol.

It was still snowing a little, but Dick - _Robin_ \- just shook some snowflakes from his hair and smiled. “It's so peaceful,” he said, looking down onto the streets where the snow was gleaming white and undisturbed in the darkness and painting Gotham in a slightly brighter light tonight. “Is this really Gotham?”

Batman couldn't keep his lips from drawing into a restrained, barely visible smile. It was Dick's first snow since he had come to be his partner. “This too is Gotham,” he said, knowing that sometimes the cold and snow kept even Gotham's most persistent criminals inside. Dick chuckled, a bright and happy sound, much too carefree for a boy who had know grief and seen things other boy's his age would hopefully never have to see. “Let's hope it's a quiet night,” he said, gently reminding himself and his charge that the city had a way of throwing things at them when they were least expecting it.

“It would be a shame to disturb the snow,” Dick said in an excited whisper, but the excitement gave away that he was already imagining how it would feel to do just that.

Bruce was still fighting the urge to smile. Maybe he would indulge him just this once.


End file.
